April Ryan
Biografia Jej narodziny odbyły się tak samo, jak narodziny każdego dziecka w tych czasach. Szpital, lekarze, krzyk dziecka, a potem wielka radość - radość z narodzin, z nowego członka rodziny, z dziewczynki, słodziutkiego dziecka, które miało odmienić życie wszystkich, a już zwłaszcza młodej Rose i jej męża. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, że mała April wolałaby się nigdy nie urodzić. Ale kto pytałby o zdanie nic nie warte dziecko. Dzieciństwo Ryan przemijało całkiem spokojnie, bez świadomości, że jest inna, nietypowa - w tym przypadku, że jest czarownicą. Chodziła po drzewach, ubierała spodnie, krzyczała, widząc sukienki, rzucała kaczki na jeziorze i chodziła boso po kałużach. Zawsze bardziej wolała trzymać się z chłopcami, niż z dziewczynkami. Z tymi drugimi bowiem nigdy nie potrafiła się do końca dogadać, a ich marzenia o zostaniu piosenkarkami lub tancerkami zawsze napełniały ją zdziwieniem - ona zawsze, ale to zawsze pragnęła zostać lekarzem i ratować ludzkie życie. Gdy mówiła o tym matce, ta śmiała się cicho, głaszcząc ją po głowie. Jej brat, trzy lata starszy, często miał na nią oko i mimo, że się kłócili i bili, jak każde rodzeństwo, zawsze stawał w jej obronie, na co nie zostawała mu dłużna. Lata mijały, lata, skupione na beztroskich chwilach wspólnej zabawy i poznawania życia, na pytaniach i odpowiedziach, albo też ich braku, tłumaczonym częstym "Zrozumiesz, gdy dorośniesz". Niestety, żeby tylko ktokolwiek wiedział, że ta dorosłość przyjdzie tak blisko... Jej ojciec rozstał się z matką gdy miała dziesięć lat. Zaczynało się psuć, gdy miała już lat siedem, co jednak umknęło dziecięcym oczom wpatrzonym jedynie w barwy kolorowe, bez żadnych oznak szarości. Jej rodzice jednak mieli na tyle oleju w głowie, że wszystko mijało w sposób naprawdę spokojny, bez krzyków, bez hałasu, bez niepotrzebnych kłótni - oboje zrozumieli, że dawna miłość wygasła. Nie chcieli robić scen przed dziećmi, jeszcze mało rozumiejącymi, a przynajmniej ich zdaniem. Niedługo potem po Danielu słuch zaginął, zupełnie tak, jakby całkowicie się rozpłynął, a Rose stała się tylko jeszcze bardziej milcząca. James natomiast, idąc w milczenie matki, zaczął bardziej przejmować się ludzkim losem i, podobnie jak niegdyś siostra, zaczął planować zostanie lekarzem - lecz, w odróżnieniu od niej, całkiem na poważnie. Dorastanie przyszło szybko, przez co odkrywanie bezbarwnej kotary życia przychodziło jej z małym trudem, w tak młodym wieku nie miała bowiem czasu, by sprawnie i zręcznie zrozumieć nagle cały problem brutalnej rzeczywistości. To było dla, wtedy jeszcze dziecka, dość smutne przeżycie. Stała się dużo bardziej oschła niż jeszcze parę lat temu, szybko przestała wierzyć w marzenia i zamknęła się w obrazach, w malowaniu, do którego odkryła swój talent... A wtedy - list z Hogwartu. To było jak grom z jasnego nieba, jak coś, co odmienia wszystkie dotychczasowe plany - albo ich brak - na nowo. Ona? Czarodziejką? Magia? Jak to? To wszystko wydawało się być zbyt nieprawdopodobne, nawet jak na jedenastolatkę, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze wcześniej na świat przyszła jej przyszywana siostra, którą Rose nazwała Abigail. Już ta sytuacja lekko ją zdziwiła, jak i fakt, że jej mama ma nowego faceta, George'a Price'a, z którym najwyraźniej planowała swoją nową przyszłość. Nie była jednak nastawiona do tego osobnika w zbyt pozytywny sposób, bowiem gdy nieco dorosła, zaczynała rozumieć wiele spraw, których do tej pory nie potrafiła pojąć. Nie chciała mieć rozbitej rodziny, nie chciała, by miejsce jej ojca zajął ktokolwiek inny, nawet, jeżeli tata był jaki był - wciąż miała nadzieję, wciąż liczyła na to, że to się odmieni. James kilkakrotnie ją wyśmiewał, zaczęły rodzić się pomiędzy nimi coraz częstsze kłótnie, lecz potem... zaczęli nieco bardziej się rozumieć i zacieśnili wzajemne więzi - w zamian za te, których już nie dało się zacisnąć z matką. W Hogwarcie przydzielono ją do Gryffindoru, w którym rozpoczęła naukę. Magia naprawdę ją fascynowała, April bowiem uznała ją za naprawdę ciekawą i wartą bliższego poznania - zaczęła zagłębiać się w książkach o historii magii, o jej różnych dziedzinach i tym podobnych. To było jak całkiem nowy, inny świat; jej własny, taki, w którym mogła choć na odrobinę zapomnieć o troskach, jakie miały miejsce gdy wracała do domu. Ba, Hogwart BYŁ jej drugim domem, miejscem, gdzie poznała nowych, wspaniałych ludzi i całkiem nową siebie. Nim się obejrzała, jej brat zakończył naukę w liceum i udał się dalej, brnąc w medycynę. Zawsze była z niego dumna, zawsze go podziwiała, a gdy pisał - a pismo miał wyjątkowo pokraczne - rzucała stwierdzeniami typu "Idź, idź na tego lekarza - pismo już masz". Zawsze wiedziała, że James osiągnie sukces, a on zawsze nie wątpił w jej powodzenie. Byli najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, mimo bariery, jaka się nad nimi aktualnie stworzyła - nie dość, że April znajdowała się w całkiem oddzielnym, magicznym świecie, to i oboje zagłębiali się w coraz większą naukę, chcąc jednak "gdzieś" dojść. Ryan już dawno postanowiła, że wraz z wiekiem siedemnastu lat opuści swe aktualne miejsce zamieszkania, a dokładniej dom jej matki i przyszywanego ojca oraz siostry, i zamieszka gdzieś sama - gdzieś, gdzie będzie całkowicie niezależna i... wreszcie spełni się w malarstwie. Ale i nie tylko - medycyna okazała się jednak dość kuszącym pomysłem, toteż kariera uzdrowiciela otworzyła przed nią nowe wyzwania. Drugiego grudnia 1977 roku około godziny 02:00 zamordowany przez Śmierciożerców został jej brat. Nie mogąc pogodzić się z okropną wieścią, dopuściła się próby samobójczej - w ostatnich chwilach jej życia jednak uratowała ją Caroline Rockers. Trafiła do szpitala, ostatecznie udało jej się jednak wyjść ze złego stanu. Aktualnie nadal uczęszcza do Hogwartu. Relacje James Ryan thumb|right|April i James Z Jamesem April była bardzo związana. Jako dzieci często bili się i dokuczali sobie nawzajem (jak to każde rodzeństwo), aczkolwiek mimo to chłopak zawsze był jej najbliższym przyjacielem. Mogła mu powierzyć dosłownie wszystko, poza nim tak naprawdę nie miała nikogo na tym wielkim, szarym świecie. Kiedy został zabity przez Śmierciożerców, April całkowicie załamała się psychicznie. Popełniła również próbę samobójczą, w ostatnim momencie zostając uratowana przez Caroline Rockers. April bardzo tęskni za bratem, codziennie o nim myśli i strasznie jej go brakuje. Bez niego czuje się tak, jakby jakaś część jej samej umarła. Charles Myrnin Hucksberry Osoba, z którą jeszcze niedawno była na "Ty", aktualnie jej nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Charlie to dobry przyjaciel jej brata, Jamesa. Jak to się stało? Charles natknął się na Ryana w jednym z mugolskich barów - wszedłszy do niego był już nieco pijany oraz świeżo po bójce. Jako, że cały czas znajdował się pod wpływem alkoholu, wywołał kolejną awanturę z jednym z mugoli - doszło do małego zamieszania i kilku ran. Na szczęście w pomieszczeniu znajdował się również młody James, który - już jako lekarz - opatrzył mężczyznę i doprowadził go do jako-takiego porządku. Od tamtej pory zarówno nauczyciel OPCM, jak i brat czarnowłosej darzą się szczerą przyjaźnią - a jako, iż James jest dość mocno związany ze swą siostrą, szybko została ona wtajemniczona w całą sprawę. Nie znają się zbyt mocno, mieli okazję porozmawiać parę razy. Hucksberry wywołał na April raczej pozytywne wrażenie. Poza tym niemal od ich pierwszego spotkania dziewczyna stwierdziła, że mężczyzna ten ma coś w sobie. Shane Collins Poznali się przypadkowo, w pustej klasie. Ich rozmowa nie trwała zbyt długo, ale nie należała też do najgłupszych - zaczęło się od poczęstowania Ryan przez Shane'a papierosem, narysowania przez April szkicu przedstawiającego Ślizgona, a zakończyło się na rozmowach dotyczących życia, szczęścia i śmierci. April nawet powiedziała chłopakowi co nie co na temat swego życia i, można przyznać, że nawet go polubiła. Zwłaszcza, że nie jest "typowym Ślizgonem". Nieco później spotkali się przypadkowo w opuszczanej sali. Ich rozmowa - swoją drogą, rozchwiewająca wiele wątpliwiości Gryfonki - dość szybko przerodziła się w zbliżenie, do którego ostatecznie nie doszło. Shane do dzisiaj pozostaje dla April wielkim znakiem zapytania. Caroline Rockers Mimo, że C przez większość uznawana jest za osobę wręcz chorą psychicznie, nieobliczalną i przerażającą, April - jako chyba jedna z nielicznych - dostrzegła w niej zalążek dobra. A to wszystko tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że ta uratowała jej życie. Czy ktoś, kto kieruje się nienawiścią do wszystkich ludzi wokół byłby w stanie posunąć się do aż tak ważnego czynu..? Dla April C jest zagadką, kimś, czego nie da się niejednoznacznie opisać i sprecyzować, dlatego też Ślizgonka bardzo zainteresowała ją swą osobą. W podziękowaniu za pomoc napisała do niej krótki list, dołączając do niego rysunek przedstawiający Rockers w dość niecodziennym obliczu, dając jej do zrozumienia, że wie, że ta nie jest do końca tym, za kogo się podaje. Ryan uparła się, że odkryje prawdziwą twarz Caroline, choćby miała stawać na rzęsach. Wygląd thumb|left| W Hogwarcie, we wcześniejszej szkole - zawsze szara myszka, nie rzucająca się nikomu w oczy. Nigdy nie wyglądała jakoś specjalnie, bo i nie miała po co - w jej życiu z reguły od zawsze panował chaos, który kompletnie jej nie przeszkadzał. Nie miała zamiaru być popularna przez ubrania, czy zyskiwać "przyjaciół" za sam wygląd. Szkoda jej było wydawać pieniądze na odzienie, które i tak zaraz zabrudziłaby farbami i trawą, na której zawsze uwielbiała się kłaść, ot tak, po prostu, tylko po to, by następnie zapalić papierosa i spojrzeć w niebo, piękne niebo, niekoniecznie błękitne - bo piękno to nie tylko "dobro" samo w sobie - i odpłynąć. To zostało jej do dzisiaj, brak przywiązania do jakichkolwiek przedmiotów, które miałyby zdobić jej oblicze - zwykłe glany, jeansy i czarny t-shirt przystosowany do wysokiej, smukłej sylwetki. Kobiece kształty? Być może, jakieś tam są, lecz normalne, bez jakiegoś szału. Kiedyś, gdy była mała, matka zawsze mówiła jej, że pięknie by było jej w długich włosach, toteż - jako grzeczna córeczka - posłuchała się jej, postanawiając je zapuścić. Jednakże szybko okazało się, że nie ma ani chęci, ani czasu na ciągłe rozczesywanie ich, tak więc raz schowała się w swojej kryjówce na strychu, schwytała za nożyce i samodzielnie obcięła swój kilkumiesięczny dobytek, tuż przy końcu szyi. Krótkie, czarne, postrzępione kosmyki zostały jej do dzisiaj, mimo wcześniejszego niezadowolenia matki, a już zwłaszcza momentu, gdy pojawiła się w tych krótkich włosach w domu po raz pierwszy. Mama rzadko kiedy była zdenerwowana tak mocno, jak wtedy. Przy tych krótko ściętych włosach, na jej twarzy widnieje drobny nosek, małe usta i błękitne tęczówki, a wszystko to w jasnej, niemal mlecznej barwie jej skóry. Zawsze była blada, mimo, że często przebywała na słońcu, zarówno jako dziecko, jak i w późniejszym życiu. Usposobienie Charakter panny Ryan nie utrzymuje się w jasno narzuconych barierach - nie pozwala jej na to jej dusza artystki; fakt, iż jej świat jest rozległy, nieokiełznany i niepewny. Ona wszystko widzi inaczej od reszty, często ma się wrażenie, że znajduje się w całkiem innym wymiarze, nie trzyma się rzeczywistości - ta jest dla niej zbyt nudna. Nie tęcza jest dla niej piękna, a fakt, iż powstała z tak kontrastowych rzeczy - słońca i deszczu jednocześnie. Bariery, bariery... nie, ona nie należy do osób, które można opisać narzuconymi cechami, nie; by ją opisać należy się natrudzić. Osobowość April bowiem składa się z wielu rodzajów barw, raz ognistych, ciepłych, a raz całkowicie błękitnych i chłodnych. Jest zmienna, zmienna jak wiatr na obrazach, które tak często maluje. Nie należy do osób aspołecznych, potrafi rozmawiać, znane jest jej zjawisko empatii - natura stworzyła ją bowiem jako sympatyczne stworzonko, całkiem towarzyskie i zabawne. Bardzo łatwo nawiązuje wszelkie konwersacje - niegdyś, jako dziecko, szybko znajdowała sobie przyjaciół, zarówno przez swoją szczerość, jak i uprzejmość: ot, zwykłe "chcesz być moją przyjaciółką?", które dawało tak wiele... Niestety, mimo to, odkąd skończyła dziesięć lat, sporo z tego uległo zmianom. Czasy jej dawnego zachowania zanikły, głównie poprzez nagły rozpad jej rodziny. Strasznie ją to odmieniło i sprawiło, iż w bardzo wczesnym wieku zaczęła patrzeć na życie trochę mniej optymistycznie i dostrzegać jego szare strony. Bywało, że nie potrafiła odnaleźć w sobie prawdy. Nie umiała ufać, odkąd wszystko tak cholernie się zmieniło. Nie chciała i nadal nie chce przywiązywać się do ludzi, bo wiedziała, że zaraz i tak będzie musiała ich stracić. Uważa się za złą przyjaciółkę - tak zostało jej przykazane. Dlatego czasem po prostu wolała zamknąć się w swoim własnym świecie, zacisnąć zęby, sięgnąć po stary pędzel i, kurczowo zaciskając dłoń, zacząć malować. A maluje obrazy zawsze ukazujące to, co leży jej na sercu, to, czego jej brakuje, jak i to, co chciałaby, by jej brakowało. Mimo tego wszystkiego, gdy już się ją odrobinę pozna, można ujrzeć wiele z jej ukrytych zalet - choć sama temu zaprzecza, zawsze bowiem była skromna, jak i niezwykle skłonna do sarkazmu oraz ironiczna. Cechuje się również dużą odwagą, której może z pozoru nie widać, lecz gdy przyjdzie co do czego, naprawdę potrafi się wykazać. Zdolności magiczne April jest bardzo zdolną czarownicą mimo swego mugolskiego pochodzenia - stało się tak być może dlatego, że gdy dostała list z Hogwartu zaczęła sięgać po wszelkiego rodzaju książki i informacje o całym magicznym świecie. Wykazuje bardzo duże zdolności w eliksirach oraz transmutacji; interesuje się również astronomią. Przyszłość wiąże z medycyną i malarstwem.